


【Theseus/Newt】The Monster 困兽

by Frankenstein39



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankenstein39/pseuds/Frankenstein39





	【Theseus/Newt】The Monster 困兽

【Theseus/Newt】The Monster 困兽  
CP：Theseus/Newt From 《神奇动物在哪里》  
字数：1w  
Caution：ABO设定，有私设，dirty talk&dirty fuxk千万千万要谨慎阅读。  
And Merry Christmas!  
Summary：忒修斯·斯卡曼德到最后也不知道，他的弟弟是什么时候开始喜欢他的。

*  
　 渡鸦带来了线人的消息。像是一道闪电刺穿夜幕，星空垂落到地平线的最远处。  
　　整个傲罗办公室从它翅膀上的第一根羽毛落地开始，寂静得如同一座布满迷雾和重重鬼火的坟墓。它乌黑的翅膀上反射出紫蓝色的金属光泽，优雅而散漫地在空气中制造出几团气旋之后，伸直了细长的脚爪，安稳地落在了首席傲罗的肩膀上。机密性越高的信息，就会用越隐蔽的信使传送，至于渡鸦——它们是高级傲罗放在诸如翻倒巷这类另巫师们所不齿的地域的守护者。  
　　首席傲罗紧绷的唇线并没有因为在他耳边一张一合的鸟喙而改变，精通渡鸦语言的人不多，连在座的傲罗都没几个，倾听者把汪洋一般蔚蓝的眼眸眯了起来，他感受得到，胸腔中的愤怒与嫉妒像是绿色的火舌，啃咬舔舐着五脏六腑，要把他每一滴血液都吸吮得干干净净。  
　　能让他动气的原由极少，所有原因的唯一共性就是——事关纽特·斯卡曼德。  
　　  
　　渡鸦带来了那个处子的消息：他在翻倒巷，臭名昭著的伍斯特酒吧，那里的Omega掌控着一切，另那些养尊处优的Alpha反倒觉得自己像个娼妓，他们众星拱月，只期盼那些需要临时标记的Omega垂怜自己，他们在结合热里面互相抒解情绪，救救这因为Omega稀少而人口属性严重不均衡的悲惨世间。  
　　排着长队等候挑选的是一群被欲望和饥饿驱使的巫师，也会有堕落的精灵和侏儒参与其中。  
　　纽特·斯卡曼德被无助和恐惧驱使着迈进泥潭，那些尘土、荆棘和枯萎腐烂的花瓣将他埋没，他睁开悲悯的眼睛——那是黑夜之中同星子辉映的绿宝石。  
　　他需要一个人解决他难耐的发情期。  
　　他去了那间冠冕堂皇自称为“Omega庇护所”的酒馆，伍斯特酒吧和一些Omega签署协议，为他们提供由他们自己选择的，可以临时标记他们的Alpha，至于那些饥渴，又沉迷于狩猎的Alpha们，他们会站在狭小逼仄的空间里，透过沾满灰尘和蛛网的玻璃窗，看着隔间里面散发着迷人香气的Omega。  
　　  
　　处子的身体里住着一只野兽，它终将刺破阻隔摘得禁果，他对任何人都充满诱惑。  
　　首席傲罗曾经在神奇事务司中，斯卡曼德家族的预言球上读到这句话。  
　　  
　　“忒修斯？”  
　　莉塔·莱斯特兰奇的声音从遥远而空旷的空间里响起，忒修斯抬起头来，他挑眉毛的动作和小斯卡曼德如出一辙。莉塔双手撑在桌子边缘：“也许是线人认错人了。”  
　　她小声说着：“你待在这里，我去看看。”  
　　“不，莉塔。”  
　　忒修斯甚至连一个阻止的手势都没有做，他苍白的尾音消失在一阵剧烈哭嚎的旋风之中，只有莉塔知道，忒修斯·斯卡曼德的幻影移形其实是仓皇而逃。  
　　他嫉妒得快要发疯，一刻钟都不能再等，伍斯特酒馆的晚宴已经开始七分钟了，或许纽特早就挑选到了他心爱的Alpha，或许他们正在结合，狼吞虎咽的Alpha也许正在啃噬被傲罗用咒语封印的Omega腺体。  
　　倘若有任何人触碰纽特天鹅般的脖颈和棉絮一般的头发，忒修斯会不惜一切切断那个人的手指。触碰他将会付出极其惨痛的代价。  
　　那是他守候了多年的神衹，阿尔忒弥斯，每一寸皮肤都是月光精雕细琢而成的艺术品，他的嘴唇是熟透了的红浆果，眼里镶嵌着绿宝石——一丝杂质都没有。  
　　  
*  
　　凳子是樱桃木的，那上面坐过许多人，似乎已经覆盖了一层厚厚的膜，摸起来很滑腻，Omega纤细的手指攥紧了西裤；房间很狭小，除了头顶有几只施了漂浮咒的烛台之外别无其他，宽度大概可以并排站着两个男人，不过这已经是他们宴会里最宽敞明亮的隔间了。  
　　无数双眼睛透过玻璃看着他，也许还有一名十几岁的少年，有Alpha，有Beta，还有几个身强体壮的Omega。玻璃上倒映着纽特·斯卡曼德的身影，在看客们眼里，他细瘦而高挑的身躯正端正地坐在那把樱桃木椅子上，他把双腿并拢，一副矜持又羞赧的模样，他的脸在烛火的照射下勉强多出些血色，那双绿宝石一样的眼睛游离着，脸上挂着苍白无力的笑容。他们只能看见他的嘴唇，他半张脸都埋在金丝花纹的复杂面具后面，靠近耳朵的地方插了一根白鸽的羽毛。  
　　  
　　他总是这样强迫自己笑。

　　没有比这更好的隔间供Omega使用了，玻璃外面贴了一个金属的摆件，就在纽特头顶的位置，那是狩猎女神的雕像，做工简陋粗糙，不知道被当作价码摆在这里多少回，他总是一个让看客们血液沸腾的标志。  
　　“是个阿尔忒弥斯。”  
　  
　 忒修斯把自己扔进伍斯特最潮湿阴暗的角落里，他抬头望着拥挤的人群，听见身边的巫师窃窃私语。  
　　“是的，是个处子，有人出价三百个加隆，他和那些Omega不同。”  
　　“他想自己挑选Alpha。”  
　　傲罗扣低了帽檐，他低下头，烦躁地扯开衣领，Alpha身上带着明显硝烟气味的信息素被放任到了空气里，他身边的男人后退了一步。带着绅士礼帽的忒修斯很快引起了一些嗅觉敏感者的注意，那些把自己裹在袍子里的巫师瞪圆了眼睛，他们嗅到有一个强大的Alpha走进了这个房间里。屋子是环形的，四分之三的人都聚集在了处子的窗前，其他几个Omega待在自己的椅子上，要么抽着烟，要么打着瞌睡，行规向来如此——处子是神圣的，他们也曾坐在那个宽敞的隔间里；时间简直是比索命咒还要可怕的咒语。  
　　乞讨者们渴求贞洁。  
　　傲罗走到吧台边，酒保是个家养小精灵，他似乎认出了压在帽檐阴影下的那张面孔，忒修斯把魔杖放在嘴唇上，比了一个安静的手势。他本可以亮出工作证来驱赶那些觊觎他弟弟的人，可他忽然改变了主意。  
　　他要了一整瓶杜松子酒，拎着酒瓶走到了阿尔忒弥斯窗前的队伍里。  
　　  
　　纽特抬起他宝石一般珍稀的眼睛，不停地微笑，摇头。  
　　“选我吧，先生，我很干净。”  
　　“我会让你欲仙欲死。”  
　　被他拒绝的男人于是开始从第二个隔间望过去，幻想着哪位Omega看上自己，队伍排得很长，纽特笑得僵硬而疲惫，带着敷衍意味的漫不经心开始在他脸上凝固成形，他维持着一个动作摇了太多次头，他看见男人们对着他吞咽口水，宽大的手掌贴在玻璃上，眼睛里面写满了欲望。  
　　纽特穿了一件白衬衫，贴身剪裁的浅灰色马甲，同样布料，熨贴工整的西裤，他没穿袜子，瘦削苍白的脚踝从裤腿下面裸露出来，随着他晃腿的动作看得男人们心痒难耐。  
　　  
　　他终于疲惫，翘起腿来托着下巴，连上礼貌的微笑都消失了。他送走了一个四十来岁的中年男子，迎来了一个带着绅士礼帽，穿了长风衣，拎着一瓶小苍兰牌杜松子酒的男人。男人抬了一下帽檐，Omega的心脏随之骤停了片刻，像是一道闪电撕裂了夜空。阿尔忒弥斯忽然抬起那张举世无双的面容，眼眶微红，轻轻点了点头。  
　　人群一哄而散，咒骂声和沮丧的吼叫如同蚊蝇，拥挤的人潮渐渐退去，他们去看别的Omega了。肮脏的玻璃后面，只剩下一个颀长挺拔的身影。  
　　“先生，我带您去客房。”  
　　一只哥布林摊开手掌，忒修斯丢给他几个加隆：“不，我们不在这里。”  
　　鹰钩鼻子的生物用长指甲敲了敲玻璃，戴面具的Omega转身走向木门。他像个顺从的妻子那般，走到了丈夫的身边，挺直了脊背，和他肩并着肩。  
　　忒修斯自然地揽过他的腰，但目光却停留在哥布林德脸上：“验过货了吗？”  
　　“不，没有。”生物摇了摇头：“但我打赌您肯定会满意的，伍斯特从来没有过这么漂亮的Omega。”  
　　  
　　帽檐投射的阴影下面，一双蓝眼睛盯着哥布林的脸。接着金主从口袋里掏出魔杖，幻影移形之后，哥布林坐回了吧台上。  
　　“他像是一只猎豹，气味比其他Alpha冲多了，阿尔忒弥斯今晚有的受了。”哥布林点了一根烟，笑着同小精灵打趣。  
　　“他是忒修斯，忒修斯·斯卡曼德。”精灵抓着一块又脏又臭的抹布擦着吧台，它战栗的动作还没停止。  
　　“你说什么？”  
*  
　　一个名声大噪的Alpha，被冠以首席傲罗和战争英雄的名头，梅林爵士团将他的名字列于授勋名单之中，那该是他死后才会追封的荣耀。  
　　忒修斯·斯卡曼德，让翻倒巷里迷失的巫师们也闻风丧胆的名字。  
　　  
　　关门声以一个屏障咒语结束，首席傲罗的杖芯是雷鸟尾羽，幽蓝和银灰色的光芒铸造了一个隔音效果极好的屏障。Omega像一个破破烂烂的外套被丢在床上。  
　　方才忒修斯放在他腰上的那只手狠狠地掐着他的腰窝，有失风度地想要通过疼痛警示他什么，纽特被柔软的床垫弹起来，头发挡住了眼睛，他下意识地用上齿咬着下唇。  
　　“阿尔忒弥斯，你让我和那些低三下四的男妓为伍！你让我排在对你污言秽语的队伍里，像是个站街的男人一样祈求一个温暖的身体——我还要为那具身体排忧解难。”  
　　气急败坏的傲罗想要用愤怒掩饰他听到那些下流言语的妒忌，他的眼眶气得发红，狼狈地站在那颤抖着身体。  
　　Omega垂下眼睛摘掉面具和耳朵上面的羽毛。  
　　“我只是想找个人标记我，我很难受，忒修斯。而你不肯标记我。”  
　　“你该好好保护自己。”忒修斯仰头喝掉瓶子里的最后一滴酒，他把酒瓶重重地放在床头柜上，纽特随着那沉闷尖锐的声音抖了一下肩膀。  
　　傲罗大步走到床边，他穿着皮鞋跨上去，骑在了纽特的腰上：“等待一个你爱的人虔诚的标记你，而不是在翻倒巷，和那些男妓鬼混在一起。”  
　　纽特·斯卡曼德伸出手推搡着忒修斯，和抗拒的动作和涨红的脸颊同方才在酒馆隔间里面高傲又冷漠的形象截然不同，忒修斯揪着他的衣领，他讨厌这样推搡他的纽特，尽管Omega的手掌心柔软细腻，这些力气对于他的身形来说微小的不值一提。  
　　他们这样僵持了一会儿，纽特有些急了，忒修斯抿着嘴唇，用一双危险的眼睛看着他，宽阔的肩膀像是城墙一样抵在他的掌心里，纽特无论怎么推都无法挣脱。  
　　“放开我，忒修斯！”Omega红了眼睛：“你的气味太重了，离我远点，我正在——你干什么！”  
　　忒修斯解开他的裤子，把手从四角裤的裤腿里探了进去，那光滑的肌肤上面已经覆盖了滑腻腻的液体。  
　　“你正在发情期。”  
　　首席傲罗冷静地接住弟弟的话茬：“别忘了，是你选择了我，我会标记你。”  
　　他匍匐在纽特的身上，像是抓住猎物的豹子，不算清明的月色在他深褐色的头发上打下阴影，那双暗不见底的蓝眼睛紧紧地盯着纽特。  
　　困兽把它的利爪伸向锁链，其实轻而易举就可以挣脱。  
　　Omega的瞳孔因为傲罗的话语而皱缩，他的反抗很快像一朵枯萎的银蔷薇一样安静下去，忒修斯不算温柔——甚至于粗暴地将他的衣服撕碎，月辉穿过窗棂，男人埋在天鹅绒的大床里，他鼻尖上的雀斑像是空中的星星，与那双绿宝石般剔透的眼睛互相辉映。  
　　纽特·斯卡曼德忽然安静了下来。  
　　他期盼了无数年，渴求很多次未果的要求，忒修斯却在一个气急败坏又荒诞的夜晚应允了他。  
*　　  
　　他年幼的时候，很难将爱与崇拜这两种情绪分离出来，他站在忒修斯的身后，仰望和追随他的脚步。直到有一天，纽特变成了男人，一个Omega，他本可以接受和筛选那些名门望族血统纯正的Alpha，但他发现，目之所及是个极其窄小的空间，高阶之上是君主的宝座，而王冠之下——是忒修斯的面孔。  
　　他为他的兄长疯狂。  
　　  
　　忒修斯轻而易举地扒光了弟弟的衣服，纽特细瘦而充满情色意味的脚踝一览无余，像是树枝上刚刚红透的果实。纽特抬起双眼看着伏在他身上的男人，忒修斯的衣着总是看起来体面又工整，的衣领上一丝褶皱都没有，连头发都梳得整齐利落。纽特张开嘴，舌头舔过燥热的嘴唇。他做了一个让忒修斯窒息的动作，他伸出手，指尖从盆骨和腰窝向下滑行，他把那蛰伏在浅色体毛之中半硬的阴茎轻轻夹进了大腿里。就在他张开双腿一闪而过的瞬间里，Alpha吞咽了一声口水，用手指扯开了领带的结。  
　　  
　　“趴下。”国王低声命令他。  
　　  
　　忒修斯跪在床上，解开西裤上的纽扣，他用魔杖点了一下自己后颈上面腺体的部位，紧接着，浓郁的龙涎香味很快充斥了整个房间，那是让所有Omega都发疯的气味，纽特近乎是条件反射般地半跪在床上，还没来得及用手撑住身体，就被人摁住了后脑勺。  
　　  
　　忒修斯把他的阴茎掏了出来，他托着纽特的下巴，捏住他的腮帮让他张开那双像是涂了红石榴汁水一般鲜艳而湿润的嘴唇，Omega出于本能地汲取着信息素的味道，忒修斯的气味让他发狂，他像个怪兽一样渴求着吞咽那个粗大的阴茎，纽特前倾身体，迫不及待地将柱状物含进了嘴里，即使他根本不知道该如何用嘴巴做爱。  
　　湿软，灼热，带有吸附力的口腔和乱动的舌头让Alpha的喉结上下滚动着，只有如此他才能压下呻吟的欲望。  
　　“唔嗯——”纽特发出乱七八糟的呻吟，汁水从他的嘴角划落下来。  
　　Omega跪趴在柔软的羽绒大床上，他眯着眼睛仰起头，湿润的嘴唇吞吐着忒修斯的阴茎，Alpha跪在纽特面前，他还工工整整地穿着西裤——只是把前面的纽扣解开了。纽特似乎是受了那股气味的蛊惑，他翘起臀部，脚趾勾在一起，湿漉漉的下巴拍打着阴茎底部的囊袋，他开始发出无助而动听的呻吟，伴随着炙热的口腔，柱身上头可怕的青筋凸显了出来，忒修斯粗大的龟头几乎要刺破他的喉咙。  
　　“乖孩子。”  
　　傲罗哑着嗓子呼唤他，处子抬起那双绿色的眼睛，既愉悦又痛苦地望着居高临下的兄长，他知道，他在吞食这个口蜜腹剑的男人的阴茎，从他后穴里面滑出来的透明液体正在顺着大腿流到床单上，他确信Alpha看见了，他难耐地呻吟，耷拉在身下的阴茎吐出前液，颤抖又羞涩地挺立着。  
　　期望有人填满他的Omega，像一条卷在手臂上的蛇一样轻轻摆动着腰肢。  
　　纽特渴求他，那要命的龙涎香味道，啃食着他的理智和羞耻心，他忽然用力收缩两腮，口腔内壁和舌头一起绞住Alpha的下体，他能感受到被关在嘴唇外面的囊袋肿胀着，忒修斯抱住他的后脑，爱液随着傲罗收紧小腹的动作一起被射进了纽特的喉咙里。  
　　  
　　红棕色头发的男孩爬起身，跪坐在床上，注释着他的哥哥，吞咽下去那些精液，有一些从他嘴角溢出来，淫靡得如同一幅速写欲望的油画。  
　　他分开双腿，硬邦邦的阴茎趴在床面上头，龟头是惹人喜欢的粉红色，像是一颗正在流着黏腻汁水的蜜桃。  
　　  
　　忒修斯终于舍得脱下他身上体面的衣服，他俯下身，让纽特平躺在床上，他将那双修长的腿放在肩头，他背后的肌肉干净有力，他低下头，亲吻着纽特湿漉漉的大腿内侧，汗水和爱液混合在一起，甜腻的味道像是蜂蜜，忒修斯的胡子刮得一向不太仔细，他弟弟的皮肤太过柔嫩细腻，被胡茬扎疼的时候，他会像受惊吓的小鹿一样瑟缩一下，然后又在忒修斯的注视中慢慢张开双腿。  
　　  
　　  
　　“忒修斯……”他小声呼唤着，双眼像是闪闪发亮的珠宝，又像是迷途的小羊羔。  
　　他本身就是Alpha捧在心尖上的珍宝，只有在第一次发情时，29岁的忒修斯用手指插入了他的后穴，让青涩的Omega达到了高潮。自那以后，Alpha再也没有帮助过他。  
　　忒修斯·斯卡曼德被施了钻心咒也会无动于衷，他是个铁石心肠的黑巫师捕手，但他会在Omega的发情期到来时彻夜难眠，他硬邦邦的阴茎顶起睡裤，叫嚣着想插入那个被他手指抚慰过的紧致的巢穴。  
　　  
　　处子的花蕊，伊甸园一般的存在。  
*  
他的舌头要比纽特灵活许多。  
　　他能在含吮纽特阴茎的同时用充满欲望的嗓音唤醒他昏沉的理智：“阿尔忒弥斯，叫出来。”  
　　“慢一点……我受不了、啊、忒修斯……”  
　　狡猾的捕食者用他单薄的双唇将纽特吸吮得啧啧作响，爱液和口水搅拌在一起，Omega低头的时候能看到自己柱身上反光的粘液。所有血液都从蜷缩的脚尖向上倒流，他想逃离，可Alpha抓着他的脚踝，另一只手轻佻地玩弄着他的脚趾。他苍白的肌肤上每一处角落都被安抚过，那种触觉像是完全羽毛从他身上飘落，他把头扎进枕头里，腰部向上拱起，不停地在那温热的口腔里抽插，如若那是一处柔软的故土，尽管粗暴的Alpha对他毫不怜惜。  
　　他榨取着更多的精液，可那该死的阴茎却在发泄之后挺立如初，忒修斯含住他的睾丸，用手指和舌头一起亵玩着，直到它们再一次充满沉甸甸的液体。  
　　体毛湿透了，粘在阴茎的根部，如同一处被浇灌得无比透彻的草原。  
　　  
　　“忒修斯，别再折磨我了……”  
　　纽特用脚尖碰了碰男人结实的胸膛，示意他抬起身，然后自己则翻了个身，趴在床上，回过头来看着他。  
　　  
　　“你想要什么？”  
　　“你是我选择的Alpha，你应当——”他把脸埋进枕头里：“侍奉我。”  
　　  
　　“用什么方法？我的主人。”  
　　Alpha玩味地笑了一声，他把手指插进了两片丰满而柔软的臀缝中，用指腹上的薄茧恶意地刮擦着湿润的褶皱。这让未经情事的Omega想起来八年之前，哥哥用手指让他高潮的那个午后。  
　　他分不清眼前的白色是刺目的阳光还是欲望的浪潮，他沉潜在寂静无声的空间里，每一寸肌肤都在战栗。  
　　“用你的阴茎，梅林啊——快点插进来。”  
　　枕头里的男人嗫嚅着，他小声唾骂“男妓”、“Alpha”、“该死的军人”这样大逆不道的字眼。他的漫骂很快被一声尖叫替代，忒修斯打了他的屁股，力道不重，但成功让他把脸涨得通红。  
　　“做个乖孩子，纽特。”  
　　他掰开丰盈苍白的臀肉，高挺的鼻梁刮擦过上面浅色的毛发，忒修斯用温热的舌尖抚弄着雏菊的花瓣，汁水横流的穴口如同一张饥渴的嘴，不时吐出甜腻的爱液。  
　　“湿透了，你的裤子都是湿的，一个处子不该这么淫荡。”Alpha用鼻音低声笑着，纽特被他灵活的舌头玩弄得团成一滩春水，忒修斯掰开臀瓣，旖旎湿润的春光在汪洋一般透彻的眼眸里无所遁形。  
　　纽特的每一次呼吸都带着渴望，渴望被贯穿，被他哥哥粗暴的插入，不是手指，而是他胯下肿胀的东西。  
　　那是一片桃红色的无人之境，圣洁而纯净，从未有人染指过的禁地，忒修斯理应珍惜对待才是。他把舌头推进那个穴口，勾勒着里面肠壁的形状，纽特反射性地收缩着，将他的舌头绞紧，这让他觉得他是绞刑架上等待死亡的巫师——  
　　困兽挣脱枷锁，埋首于爱人的腿间，他把獠牙都收了起来，用长满了倒刺的舌头抚慰着稚嫩的肌肤。  
　　  
　　忒修斯·斯卡曼德并非如同纽特般初涉情事，他也与那些漂亮的女性Omega有过一夜的欢愉，但从未有一位女士如他弟弟这般可口，让他宁愿解开腺体上的封印，任由身体里的怪兽从笼中逃离。  
　　“忒修斯——不！哥哥！啊……哥哥！求你了……”  
　　他俯身盖住纽特瘦削而修长的身体，扶着肿胀的阴茎，将龟头抵在那片优渥的土地上。  
　　“我该摘下这颗果实吗？阿尔忒弥斯。”Alpha犹豫地看着纽特正在颤抖的肩膀。  
　　“忒修斯。”纽特把脸埋在枕头里，声音里似乎有哽咽：“让我拥有你。”  
　　Omega在他身下颤抖着，带着鼻音绝望地叫他的名字，忒修斯将嘴唇贴在纽特的耳边，他轻声念着他教给纽特的第一句咒语。  
　　“Alohomora”  
　　枷锁被打开，纽特身后腺体上的封印悄无声息地解除，月桂香气很快就弥散到了空气中。忒修斯向前挺身，粗大的阴茎整根没入到了湿滑的小穴里，这让纽特仰起头，他感觉哥哥的肉棒几乎要顶穿他的小腹，他能感受到小腹上硬邦邦的东西。Alpha仅仅停留了一瞬间，便开始失控地剧烈抽插了起来，他阴茎根部的囊袋用力撞击着穴口，爱液藕断丝连，柔软的臀肉也跟着颤抖。  
　　“哥哥……哥哥！”  
　　阿尔忒弥斯发出带着鼻音的呻吟声，灵魂深处无穷无尽的欲望在渴求更多，他愿意放弃贞节与他的忒修斯抵死缠绵，直到他们呼吸的最后一瞬间。  
　　  
　　Alpha用双手握住纽特纤瘦的腰肢，他的弟弟用手死死地抓住了羽绒枕头，手臂上的血管凸显出来，每一寸肌肤都像是被月亮追逐着，光晕弥散开来，他看见一颗珍珠躺在那里，举世无双的珠宝，散发着诱人而纯粹的光亮。  
　　忒修斯低吼了一声，充满侵略意味的嗓音刺穿空气，巨大的阴茎从稚嫩的小穴里抽出来后又狠狠地刺入，男孩儿在他身下哽咽了一声，接着他张开诱人的双唇，带着鼻音的，痛苦而欢愉的叫声随同浪潮一般的欲望倾泻出来。  
　　“阿尔忒弥斯。”Alpha哑着嗓子，蠕动着双唇念出他心中女神般存在的名字。  
　　又粗又硬的阴茎蹂躏着窄小的穴口，爱液在褶皱的边缘被抽查的动作挤出小小的气泡，忒修斯一下又一下地用龟头狠狠顶着生殖腔的入口，那一处柔软的嫩肉就要失守，纽特能感觉到，他的腔口迫不及待要敞开怀抱让哥哥进入。  
　　木床年久失修，不过撞击带来的摇曳和咯吱作响的动静已经被别的声音代替了，空气里的每一个分子都让兄弟俩血脉贲张，他们忘却了忒修斯令人不齿的“男妓”身份，忘却了乱伦的罪名，仿佛所有肮脏的欲望与罪孽都被纽特·斯卡曼德的身体原谅了。  
　　  
　　只剩下忘我的呻吟，阴茎刺穿小穴的声响。  
　　“阿尔忒弥斯……阿尔忒弥斯。”忒修斯像是一个垂死的信道者，他所有的爱与愤怒都被身下人紧致湿润的小穴吞没了，纽特汗湿的脸颊上填满了欲望，就像被哥哥填满的身体一样，他抬起迷茫的绿眼睛，看着忒修斯深褐色的床头柜，一切都在天旋地转，肠道里驰骋的东西抵在生殖腔入口那片软肉上，在忒修斯深吸了一口气之后，滚烫的精液灌满了他的后穴。  
　　  
　　他低下头，撅起屁股，懒惰的液体从他的小穴里面流出来，他向下看去，发现自己也跟随着忒修斯一起射精了。  
　　液体从他的龟头和臀部流下来，在身躯与床单的空隙里画出了一道美妙的银线。  
　　  
　　“忒修斯。”他小声叫到，红棕色的头发紧紧贴在汗湿的的额头上。他用舌尖抵着上齿，从喉咙里发出带着鼻音的音节。  
　　年长的斯卡曼德正在专心亲吻他的腺体，接收到召唤之后停止了嘴唇上的动作：“我在这儿。”  
　　纽特翻了个身，他们湿答答的阴茎贴在一起，Omega给了他一个有些脱力的拥抱。  
　　“那个开锁咒是什么，你念了咒语之后，我的身体更热了。”  
　　忒修斯转过身，纽特看见Alpha脖颈根部的腺体上有一片小小的淤青，他得皮肤上被烙深红色的血印，像是一个抓痕。长期被咒语封印的腺体通常会变成这样。  
　　“家族史中应当有三分之二的人都尝试过这个咒语，他们把腺体锁起来，为了不让身体被结合热控制。”忒修斯转过来，在纽特的额头上落下亲吻：“斯卡曼德血脉里似乎传承了这种基因，他们的结合热比其他人更难控制。”  
　　“就像身体里住了一只怪兽？”  
　　“当愤怒和酒精结合的时候，它们就会被放出来。”  
*　　  
　　愤怒和酒精结合之后，总是会在人的身体里产生难以解释的化学反应。Alpha并非没有发泄过结合热带来的生理需求，大部分的状况下——他都是在没有解开封锁腺体的咒语这种情况下完成的。纽特是个自由的，对任何人都充满诱惑力的Omega，忒修斯本不该妨碍他挑选自己的Alpha结合，但当渡鸦从烟囱里飞进来的时候，忒修斯放出了被封印住的野心。  
　　他不允许那只被他关在笼子里的金丝雀，被任何肮脏的手亵渎。  
　　“忒修斯。”  
　　小斯卡曼德不知道他哥哥想到了什么，但愿不是因为他今天在酒馆里挑选Alpha的荒唐举动，他用呼唤把傲罗的视线聚焦在自己的脸上，利刃逐渐从蓝色的眼睛里消失，纽特接受到忒修斯极其温柔的目光，铁石心肠的黑巫师捕猎者总是会在他面前展现出不一样的面孔。  
　　“你说过会标记我。”纽特耸了一下肩膀，他的脸颊不可抑制地透着绯红色，他歪了一下头，用小动作来掩饰掉尴尬和期待。忒修斯一副欲言又止的表情，他还是没有感应到纽特对他的爱意——他以为是他出于愤怒，强奸了他的弟弟。  
“你会找到你爱的人，阿尔忒弥斯。”  
傲罗在他的鼻尖上印下一个亲吻，力道不轻不重，像是带着抱歉的意味。他拉开被子，修长的双腿迈下床，当他尝试着从混乱的地毯上找到他的裤子时，一只手颇为用力地抓住了他的手腕。  
他被纽特拽回了床上，摔进柔软的羽毛枕里，他的弟弟——年轻的斯卡曼德红着眼睛骑在了他的腰上，就像他一开始骑在纽特身上一样。纽特的头发很乱，情绪看起来有些失控，那双珍宝一般的绿眼睛湿润又毛茸茸的，忒修斯看得下身有了反应。  
“我当然有爱的人，忒修斯。”  
小斯卡曼德含蓄地一语双关，他那位在魔法部叱咤风云，有着精英头脑和判断力的哥哥却呆滞得像个木头。

纽特不打算继续解释下去了，他扶着忒修斯已经变硬的阴茎，把龟头抵在穴口上，用膝盖撑着全身的体重并不是件容易事，他把脚趾蜷得紧紧的。忒修斯似乎看出来他要做什么，但是却没有任何反应，他被纽特吓傻了。当他直面着弟弟瘦削而苍白的躯体，和胸前挺立的，如石榴果实般可口而红肿的乳头时，Alpha一时之间不知道该用什么语言来应对。  
纽特·斯卡曼德右手撑在他哥哥肌肉过于结实的胸膛上头，左手扶着又粗又硬的阴茎，小心翼翼地将身体沉下去。  
首席傲罗抬起头，看着弟弟咬着嘴唇的动作，他漂亮的鼻梁和眼睛，带着红晕的脸蛋上是因为后穴吞没巨物而展现出来的痛苦表情。他们的体味和信息素搅和在一起，Omega因为这要命的气味微微颤栗着。  
“哥哥……”  
他抬起头，拧着眉毛看着无动于衷的忒修斯。  
“太大了，你能不能——”  
“纽特，自己坐下来。”忒修斯抬起双手，分别放在纽特夹住他腰部的大腿上，他似乎并不打算帮助向他求饶的男孩。

Omega咬着下唇，闭上眼睛，似乎下定决心似的，他将身体前倾，用力地坐了下去，他硬挺的阴茎触碰到忒修斯小腹的那一刻，兄弟俩都发出一声欢愉而低沉的叹息。  
“乖孩子。”忒修斯小声叫他：“乖孩子，阿尔忒弥斯。”  
Omega用双手撑住忒修斯的小腹，上面已经被他的精液沾湿了，他在忒修斯插进去的那一瞬间射了精，后穴因为高潮而收紧，夹得Alpha眯起了眼睛。抽插对于在上面的那个人来说是件容易事，纽特前后动着腰，时不时停止片刻，Alpha的脸上浮现出为他意乱情迷的表情——太深了，用这个体位去征服一个Omega，倒不如说是被那个Omega征服。  
纽特的肠壁紧紧地吸附着他，低沉的，带着鼻音的叫声让他欲罢不能，他渐渐抬起那双事不关己的双手，从细嫩的大腿向上抚摸，一直到扣住纽特的腰窝。这个动作戛然而止，Alpha深吸了一口气。

“啊！”  
他重重的顶入让Omega尖叫了一声，纽特仰起头。  
忒修斯享受那声尖叫，他抬起纽特的身体后，又让他从高一点的地方落了下来！  
“不——哥哥！”  
Omega哑着嗓子，汗水从脸颊上淌下来，绿宝石一般的眼睛变得有些混沌，情欲顺着肌肤渗透到了骨骼最深的地方，似乎要把灵魂浸润成一汪泉水，源源不断的液体从后穴的穴口处流了出来。  
“你很喜欢我这样对你，阿尔忒弥斯。”  
傲罗咬着牙，一下又一下地顶着纽特，Omega的神智颠三倒四，灼热的腔口被湿润的龟头顶弄刺激着，一点一点地对着忒修斯张开了它的怀抱。Alpha对于Omega的生殖腔有一种出于本能的渴望，就像是饥肠辘辘的眼睛在一片死寂中发现了一颗熟透了的果实那样。傲罗坐起身，圈紧纽特的腰，用有力的胳膊将弟弟锁进怀里，他抬起头啮咬舔舐着红石榴果实一样的乳头，阴茎用力地顶进了Omega初经情事的生殖腔。

他终于闯入了花蕊，并在那片灼热而湿润的天堂里欲罢不能。  
“阿尔忒弥斯。”Alpha意乱情迷地喊着爱人的姓名，处子的眼泪从眼角落下，结合热和Alpha都让他泣不成声，他只能一遍又一遍地喊着：“哥哥。”欢愉和至极的快感让他头脑发热，身体不由自主地往有忒修斯气味的地方蜷缩。  
“我要标记你了。”

“啊……哥哥！哥哥！”  
Omega低下头，咬住了忒修斯的肩膀，他们彼此抬起手，在近乎狂乱的情绪里抚摸到对方的腺体，一股滚烫的精液灌入Omega的生殖腔，连同他自己也跟着射精了，斯卡曼德们的阴茎不停地抽搐着，他们身体颤抖，嗓音沙哑，像是困兽一样发出低吼的声音。  
纽特·斯卡曼德瘫软下来，他用柔软的手掌捧起傲罗英俊而挂满欲望的脸颊，他把鲜红的双唇奉献给国王，他用舌头舔舐过忒修斯的齿关，得到一个摁住他后脑勺的深吻来做回应。他趴在忒修斯的胸膛上，爱液和精液一起从后穴流出来，把他们的大腿都沾湿了。  
他们难得享受到这种寂静，在无数次争吵和互相冷落之后。忒修斯把纽特圈进怀里，轻柔的亲吻落在他漂亮的红棕色头发上。

“答应我，阿尔忒弥斯。”  
傲罗用哄骗似的温柔语调请求他。  
“什么？”  
精疲力尽的Omega迷迷糊糊地发问。  
“别再去翻倒巷了。”  
“哦、当然。”纽特往温暖的地方拱了拱：“我是你的。”  
“我也是。”

*  
忒修斯·斯卡曼德的早餐一向以精致美味出名，上班的是他，早起烹饪美食的人也是他。他对着落地镜整理好仪表，掸掉肩膀上的灰尘之后，小斯卡曼德才晃晃悠悠地穿着浴袍，捧着一杯热牛奶靠在厨房的门边；尽情享受Alpha身上的荷尔蒙是每一个Omega都乐此不彼的事情。  
告别吻是忒修斯先动手的，纽特懒洋洋地对他挥了挥手，首席傲罗关上门之后，纽特并没有挪开脚步。  
半分钟之后，有人幻影移形到他跟前来，那张时常绷紧的面孔也许是因为到了上班时间，所以连微笑的余温都察觉不到。

“你是从什么时候开始喜欢我的。”  
忒修斯·斯卡曼德把食指戳在纽特的锁骨上。  
“从始至终。”  
小斯卡曼德笑得狡黠。

-完-


End file.
